


Time Marches On

by spikesgirl58



Series: writing meme [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Writing Meme Challenge for Ducky’s Lady  Pairing:  Alexander Waverly and Napoleon Solo  Prompt: Where’s the time gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Marches On

I looked at him and I saw myself. There was a time when I was quite the lady’s man and a man of action. Of course that was many years ago and mostly before I married… mostly

There were arguments when I made my selection. The other Section Ones were aghast at my choice.

“A Section Two, Alexander? What does a Section Two know about running an organization?”

“He’s a gadabout. Be serious, Waverly.”

“Better have a backup. He’ll be dead in another month.”

Yes, I heard all the arguments, but my mind was made up. Napoleon Solo would succeed me.

As I waited for him, I studied the back of my hands, gnarled with arthritis and spotted with age. Once they were strong and capable of saving the world. Where has the time gone? And I wondered if he’ll be sitting here decades hence and thinking the same thing.


End file.
